Life with Siblings to spare
by InsanityReplay
Summary: What if Tsuna had twin? And a younger brother who became Boss intead? And he grew up in Russia and hasn't seen his Real Family in 11 years? Well your about to find out! Warnings OC's, adult!arcobaleno, smart!tsuna, strong!tsuna T just in case!
1. Siblings?

_**Okay, So lately I've been reading lots of Tsunayoshi Twin Fics and I think they're really good but I wanted to do one slightly differently so I hope you enjoy it and if you hadn't realised yet and don't like OC's this story will have multiple ones! But for those of you who love this sort of thing Enjoy! Oh and by the way the arcobaleno will be adults in this story! Also I am going to find a way to try and include the Primo family (freak bazooka accident or something :D) **_

**Sawada Household- 7:45am**

A large green hammer hovered over the sleeping form for precisely three seconds before a deep baritone voice snapped "Wake up Dame-Yasu!" bringing the hammer down hard onto said form's head.

A fifteen year old boy yelped in pain and sprang out of his bed holding his head in his hands "Ow Reborn" the boy whined quietly, his dark blue eyes then narrowed slightly and he moaned out "and my name is Ieyasu not Dame-Yasu!"

Reborn snorted slightly as the hammer in his hand changed back into his faithful partner Leon, who he placed on the brim of his black Stetson hat. He then scrutinized his student of two years who was still rubbing his head while grumbling under his breath.

Ieyasu Sawada was of average height for his age with unruly, dirty blond hair (longer than Iemitsu's but shorter than Tsuna's) and sharp chocolate brown eyes. He had creamy skin and well defined muscles that you would expect to see on an Olympic runner (what would you expect from two years of Reborn's hellish training!)

Reborn then cocked his head to the side and told his charge that his mother wished to speak to him, then walked after him as they entered the kitchen.

**Shanghai-7:45am**

A young woman with long, wavy caramel coloured hair which currently resided in a loose bun held together by to ornate black chopsticks, as she walked into a smugglers den with catlike grace, her warm brown eyes locked onto her target and gave the man a stunning smile. Her skin was lightly tanned and unblemished, apart from the small beauty mark like burn under her left eye.

She wore light blue jean shorts that were ripped and covered in oil and dirt as well as a crisp white tank top that showed she was well endowed and also showed off her tattoo of a black snake wrapped around an anchor, which was place on her right forearm. Adorned on her feet was a pair of worn black converses, as well as a silver anklet on her right ankle and two on her left.

"I'm leaving now Chao, thank you for everything that you and the Wu family have done for me, I shall be forever in your services and you just need to call." She said in a soft melodic voice, making the man in front of her chuckle warmly and clasp her shoulders tightly.

"Of course my dear Mamba, we of the Wu family will miss you and I have a parting gift for you." He motioned for a man to step forward, the man in question held a small black box which he opened to reveal a necklace made of layered black pearls and matching studs, making the girl gasp in delight, he took the necklace and placed it around her dainty neck. He then sighed "of course my son will miss you the most, you are his older sister figure you know" making Mamba chuckle gently.

"You can tell Chang, he can visit any time he likes, as long as he gives me fair warning" the girl answered him as she placed the earrings in herself and she smiled happily "but make sure to tell him not to call me 'Black Mamba' in front of my family"

Chao smiled "Alright, make sure to text me when you get to Namimori, otherwise I send people to look for you" the girl in front of him laughed lightly and gave him a mock salute before strolling out the front exit.

As she got into the black SAAB parked out front she sighed contentedly "I'm finally going home" she said to herself happily.

**St Petersburg-7:45am**

"Are you sure about this Leone? You can always stay here and after all Viktor will miss his sparring partner" a stern looking man looked at the young man standing in front of him who just smiled at him pleasant.

The boy had caramel coloured, gravity defying hair with bangs falling into his honey brown eyes, which were framed by deep purple reading glasses. He was small in stature but had well defined muscles on his lithe body. He was wearing a lilac, long sleeve shirt with a grey denim waistcoat placed over it, matching grey skinny jeans and black DcMartins on his feet. The only jewellery he had on was a large silver ring, which had an amber stone set in it, on his right thumb.

"No, thank you for the offer though Ivan but I can't see why Viktor wouldn't be allowed to visit me in Namimori though and he may make friends with my younger brother while he's there" he said in a warm voice to his associate.

Ivan sighed grumbling under his breath "well it was worth a shot" making Leone laugh jovially; Ivan ruffled his hair, whilst handing over a slim black box to him.

"Oh, what's this" Leone asked looking up at his friend whilst opening the box to reveal a silver pocket watch that had engraved on its surface 'Из России с любовью' (means 'From Russia with Love')

Ivan coughed embarrassedly into his hand "It's a going away present from us, the Petrov family" which made Leone beam up at the man and hug him tightly before leaving the building.

As he entered the white Audi Tt which was waiting for him on the corner, he slouched into his seat comfortable and took out his blackberry and sent one text all it said was '_I'm coming home'_

**Sawada Household-8:15am**

Ieyasu was shocked to see all of his friends were at his house as well; Gokudera and Yamato were having their usual one-sided argument, Mukuro was busy annoying Hibari whilst Chrome was trying her best to stop him, Lambo an I-pin were running around the table whilst Basil and Enma were trying to catch them, Sasagawa was busy shouting extreme, Dino was sat at the table talking to Bianchi (who is wearing goggles!)

Even the Varia were camped out in his garden along with Byakuran and Uni.

Ieyasu eyes widened comically as he shouted at them "Why are you all here!?"

A hand clamped down on his shoulder and he looked up to see his Dad grinning down at him "I asked them all to come" he said happily as they watched Fong, Lal Mirch, Skull and Colonello walk through to the dining room.

"But Why?" Ieyasu asked impatiently as Xanxus took a cup of coffee of his mother who looked extremely happy that so many people were in her house.

His father then cleared his throat and everyone fell silent "Well, we have decided, that means the Nono and I, to allow are other children home…"

It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop (and that's saying something!)

"Nii-san and Nee-san are coming back?" Ieyasu said very quietly, he was very shocked "but you said that they no longer existed"

Iemitsu looked away from son in guilt "W-well since your brother and sister are twins we decided to split them up and send them to different orphanages in other countries, so they wouldn't be easily traced, so that they wouldn't need to fight each other for the place of tenth boss! It was for the best!"

Everyone watched Ieyasu went upstairs and slammed his bedroom door shut, then swivelled their heads back round to look at Iemitsu who sighed despondently "Well I suppose I should have expected that, why don't you guys try and cheer up my son" he asked to his son's guardians who all nodded and ran up to their boss's bedroom.

Reborn stepped forward "as Ieyasu's tutor I should have been aware of **all** his family, how come no one in this room new had siblings" he asked in calm but irate tone, seeing several people nodding their heads in agreement with him.

Iemitsu pinched the bridge of his nose and Nana came and rested her hand on her husband's arm, her smile was slightly strained as she spoke "That would be because Ie-kun hasn't seen Tsu-kun or Nade-chan, since he was four years old, in fact none of them have seen each other for 11 years."

Again Iemitsu sighed "well they will be here in 2 days, we can only hope they get on."

"So what are their names, Kora?" Colonello asked loudly, breaking the awkward silence that fallen around the room.

Iemitsu smiled gently "Nadeshiko and Tsunayoshi."

**End**

_**Whew! First chapter finished, please tell me what you think and enjoyed also if you spot any grammar mistakes let me know! Next time the twin's will be coming home but they won't be what anyone expected!**_

_**Join me next time!**_

_**Ciao Ragazzi xxx**_

_**Bio**_

_**Name- Ieyasu Sawada**_

_**Age-15**_

_**School-Namimori Middle**_

_**Height- 159cm**_

_**Weight- 51kg**_

_**Flame-Sky**_

_**Weapon-gloves**_

_**Box weapon-Sky lion Natsu**_

_**Likes-Nana, friends, red bean paste, sports, dogs, Kyoko**_

_**Dislikes-Iemitsu, academics, reborn's training**_

_**Name-Tsunayoshi "Leone" Sawada**_

_**Age-17**_

_**School-Home educated by orphanage**_

_**Work- Hacker for Petrov Family**_

_**Height-161cm**_

_**Weight-53kg**_

_**Flame-Sky**_

_**Weapon-Brass knuckles**_

_**Box weapon- Sky Leopard Cielo**_

_**Likes- Petrov Family, books, technology, gingerbread, cats**_

_**Dislikes-Real Family (except Nadeshiko), dogs, loud people.**_

_**Name-Nadeshiko "Black Mamba" Sawada**_

_**Age-17**_

_**School-None (Street Smart)**_

_**Work- Assassin and Translator for the Wu family**_

_**Height-161cm**_

_**Weight-50kg**_

_**Flame-Lightning and Mist**_

_**Weapons- Sniper Rifle and Cut throat razor**_

_**Box weapons- Lightning anaconda "Licht" and Mist Mamba "Dacht"**_

_**Likes-Wu Family, languages, cats, herbal teas, mechanics**_

_**Dislikes-Real Family (except Tsunayoshi), Orphanage, Coffee, Dogs **_


	2. Meeting

_**Ciao Ragazzi!**_

_**I can't believe the support for this story already! I love you all, now to answer a few of the questions being asked;**_

_**Yes there will probably be some romance in this story, so please suggest pairings for Tsuna, Nadeshiko and Ieyasu (though I am probably going to do IeyasuxKyoko), your opinions are extremely important to me! **_

_**Mm the OC's from the other countries (Chao and Ivan) will not be included again in person (just mentioned periodically) however, their sons (Chang and Viktor) will make appearances in a couple of chapters (but only a couple!) 'cause I want Ieyasu to see how the twins act as siblings (he may have some jealously issues XD)**_

_**And Mammon is MALE, as I prefer him to be a sort of effeminate looking guy ;)**_

_**Well then on with the show!**_

**Namimori Airport- 2 days later (Sunday)- 10:00am**

Iemitsu stood at the arrivals board at the airport, he was buzzing at the fact he was going to see his twins very soon, as it seems they had managed to arrange their flights, so that there was only an hour in between them; with Tsuna arriving at 10:30 and Nadeshiko at 11:35.

He bounced up and down on the balls of his feet impatiently, he wished he could speed up the time so he could see his darling's faces, but then again he had waited 11 years… What were a few more hours?

Iemitsu sighed wistfully _'what are you like Tsuna? Nadeshiko?'_

**Namimori Airport-10:30am**

Tsuna stretched languidly as he walked across the open suit of the arrival lounge; today he was wearing dark green skinny jeans tucked into his usual black , with a cream coloured wife beater, which had a black waistcoat slung over the top. The silver chain of his pocket watch was clipped to a belt loop, the watch securely placed in the back pocket of his jeans.

He sighed tiredly, eyes sweeping over the area out of habit, as he lifted his laptop bag onto his shoulder and called out "Dad!", to a mop of spiky blond hair he would recognise anywhere. The man spun around so fast that Tsuna was surprised he didn't slip.

"TSUNA!" cried happily as he ran forward to crush his son into a hug, only to have said son dodge it fluidly.

Tsuna frowned gently "Okay, first rule of conduct- no touchy Tsuna unless he says so… Agreed?" Iemitsu pouted but nodded slightly, making his son raise an eyebrow at his childishness "good, now could you get my main luggage for me it's kinda heavy", Iemitsu nodded again and walked over to the sports bag his son was pointing at.

Once the bag was retrieved (Tsuna wasn't lying when he said it was heavy), Iemitsu tried to spark up a conversation; "Uh… So Tsuna how've you been? What was Russia like?" he asked his son, who was looking totally bored whilst checking his sleek blackberry.

Tsuna spared his biological father a 2 second glance before replying "Russia's cool and I've been as well as someone who's been dropped by his family", Iemitsu started spluttering but Tsuna cut him off "When's Nadeshiko going to be here?" he asked coolly.

"Uh… In about an hour?" Iemitsu said, receiving a small nod of confirmation, he then watched as Tsuna put on a pair red fluffy headphones and slipped on some reading glasses and proceeded to ignore his existence. Iemitsu sighed _"It's going to be a long day"_ he thought desperately.

**Sawada Household-11:00am**

Ieyasu watched as his mother flitted around the house, tidying, cleaning, washing, cooking; the list went on and on. He sighed literally everyone had stayed in the vicinity of his house for the last two days, so they could get a glimpse of his siblings. He watched as Bianchi, Fong and Yamamoto helped his mother in the kitchen, while Lussuria, Colonello and Lal Mirch helped clean the living and dining areas. Even Kyoko and Haru had turned up to look after Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin whilst everyone else was busy.

Sat opposite to him at the table was Dino (who was too clumsy to help with anything because Romario wasn't around) who was fidgeting nervously and Reborn who was sipping espresso calmly whilst reading the paper.

The ever present Gokudera was at his side, ready to help him if needed. He was broken away from his thoughts to Dino asking a question; "So Ieyasu, what're siblings like?" he asked inquisitively, suddenly yelping when Belphegor appeared next to him out of thin air.

"Ushishishi the prince would like to know as well" Belphegor stated, making Ieyasu sigh glumly.

He looked around the room to see that everyone had stopped their tasks to listen to him, "w-well, I don't really remember them that well, as I was only four at the time but I remember them being really kind and sort of protective… Tsuna-nii was a bit of a cry baby but was really smart and Shiko-nee would chase away anyone who hurt Tsuna-nii or me." He said softly "but that changed a couple of weeks before they left, though now I know the reason why that was" he finished scowling ever so slightly at the thought. _"What're Nii-san and Nee-san like now…"_

It was Xanxus who broke the silence making Ieyasu jump "Well they'll be here in an hour Scum, so help tidy this place up" as he sprawled onto the sofa which made Ieyasu's eyes twitch.

**Namimori Airport-11:45**

"_Damn plane being delayed"_ Nadeshiko thought as she paced over to man dressed all in black _"like a modern day ninja"_ she mused before taking a jet black, hard briefcase and whispered "Xièxiè" in which the man gave a curt nod before walking off and disappearing off into the crowd.

Nadeshiko scanned the surrounding area whilst dragging her suitcase behind her, the other hand holding the briefcase.

Today she donned short, grey pinstriped denim dungarees with a lime green tank top underneath. Her hair was done up in a Grecian high ponytail. On her feet was a pair of black moccasins with her three anklets ever present. She wore her precious black pearl choker and studs and tugged at the former slightly to make it more comfortable.

Sighing and rubbing at her tattoo nervously she walked towards the only two people in the room with gravity defying hair in the room. "Um, hi Dad, Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked up to see his what must be his twin and immediately placed his headphones around his neck and stood up embracing her tightly, feeling her stiffen slightly before relaxing and returning his affection; as he pulled back and looked at her face he cupped her cheek and rubbed the burn mark under her eye and asked her the silent question _"How?"_ into which she replied with a shake of her head and saying _"later."_

Their silent connection was broken by a loud and annoying call of "NADE-CHAN!" which made them both flinch.

Nadeshiko turned away from her twin to look at her father and waved awkwardly "Hey, long time no see" she said making Tsuna chuckle slightly as he grabbed the hand that wasn't holding the briefcase, of which he was eyeing curiously.

He was brought out his curiosity by a loud, horrified screech of "IS THAT A **TATTOO**!" produced by their father who was pointing at his sister's inner arm at the depiction of a snake wrapped round an anchor (which Tsuna thought was really cool), to which she just nodded.

"Umm I have two more if you're interested" she laughed gently, as she watched her father grow several shades paler.

Tsuna smiled at his dad's face and then looked at his pocket watch "Shouldn't we get going, you know, people to see and all that" waking off hand in hand with Nadeshiko and then called over his shoulder "Oh and bring are luggage will you?" making his sister laugh, he squeezed her hand tightly and whispered "I missed you"

He smiled brightly at her when she whispered back "I missed you more."

**Sawada Residence-12:50pm**

Iemitsu slammed the boot of his car down and carried the twin's luggage through the front door, feeling slightly desperate, neither of his twins spoke to him for the entire journey home, keeping to themselves whilst still holding hands (he had to admit, it was very cute!)

Nadeshiko had made a phone call but only spoke in Chinese, so he couldn't understand a word of it! (Note* Iemitsu does speak other language like English, French and Spanish because of his job but has translators for the others) and Tsuna had just typed stuff on his phone for the past hour!

He opened the door for them and then shouted loudly "Nana, we're home!" and led the two of them into the kitchen, where they were greeted by nearly everyone he knew, even the Nono was there for Christ's sake! "Ah Nono, when did you get here?" he asked politely as he watched Tsuna and Nadeshiko go on high alert because of the amount of people. His question went unanswered as Nana ran up to their twins and hugged them, everyone watched as the two twins stiffen and when Nana let go there was an awkward silence.

Nadeshiko mentally pulled her hair and put on a strained smile and greeted Nana with a curt "hello mother" and Tsuna just nodded his greeting.

Nana beamed at the fact that Nadeshiko had just referred to her as her mother still, at least that was a positive thing, "Would you like anything to eat or drink, Tsu-Chan? Nade-Chan?"

Tsuna answered quietly "Cappuccino" before sitting down at the table not caring that everyone in the room was staring at him and pulled his purple notebook laptop out of his bag and started typing as soon as it rebooted.

Nadeshiko was a bit more polite "Jasmine Tea, if you have any, otherwise just green please" with a slight dip of her head to show her respect before turning to her to her father "could you show me to my room so I can put my stuff in it?", she went to pick up her briefcase only for someone to stop her. She looked up to see a Chinese man with long black braided hair and warm reddish brown eyes.

The man provided her with a gentle smile "allow me" he offered to which he received a nervous smile as she nodded her head in thanks, she glanced at Tsuna and he snapped his laptop shut, picking up his bag and then came to stand next to Fong and gave him a nod, which Fong.

"My name is Fong, I helped set up your rooms this morning" he told them as he walked into Tsuna's room first and watched as Tsuna dumped his bag in the corner and then walked to his desk, set up his laptop and the pulled out his phone and started typing, giving them a nod to show he was done.

They then walked into the room next door and he placed Nadeshiko's briefcase by the side of her bed. He turned to see the two standing side by side as if conversing through body language alone. Nadeshiko then turned to him and gave him a stunning smile "Xièxiè Fong"; she then bowed slightly and was tugged out of the room by her brother. Fong smiled, blushing ever so slightly followed them back down the stairs, where he watched them accepting their drinks of their mother.

Reborn looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged and pointed at Ieyasu subtly but the twins caught the movement and in-sync turned to look at their younger brother who stiffened like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

It was Tsuna who spoke…

"Hello Ieyasu"

**End**

_**Phew! It felt like it wasn't going to end… I hope it was up to your brilliant expectations!? The big confrontation between the twins and Ieyasu and his guardians will happen in the next chapter and the arcobaleno and Varia will get suspicious of their backgrounds as well! Tsuna's and Nade's relationship is purely platonic but they are very protective of each other!**_

_**Nade's other tattoos (which I decided to add) are on the back of her neck (**__**運氣 **__**meaning luck)**__** and the bottom of her left foot (koi carp) **_

_**Adieu my friends! xxx**_


	3. Small Confrontation

_**Hello Everyone ^^**_

_**Okay so as you probably know this is the next instalment! ^^"**_

_**For Tsuna the top three pairings suggested are; **_

_**Mukuro**_

_**Reborn**_

_**Hibari**_

_**And for Nadeshiko they are;**_

_**Xanxus**_

_**Fong**_

_**Dino**_

_**So if you can all vote for which one should go with both I'd be very grateful! There will be fluff with each pairing before final pairings are decided!**_

_**Okay to answer some of your need to know questions!**_

_**Yes Ieyasu is already the chosen Decimo, as neither Tsuna nor Nade are particularly fond of the Vongola and they already have jobs with other familigias, which are not allied to the Vongola. **_

_**Where's Enma? Ieyasu and his guardians have not met Enma yet, as they have not transferred over from Shimon yet (I plan to start the Shimon/Sin arc in a couple of chapters)**_

_**As some people have guessed already, Nadeshiko's tattoo of a Koi Carp (on her heel) is the symbol of the Wu Family she works for **_

_**Okay everybody clear?**_

_**Hajime!**_

"Hello Ieyasu"

At those two words the whole room froze, as all eyes landed on Ieyasu waiting for him to respond. They watched as he swallowed the lump in his throat and then looked away from his older siblings.

This in turn made Tsuna's eyes narrow, at his brother's obvious sign of dismissal, Reborn also scowled at his students' blatant sign of disrespect. Everyone tensed further as Tsuna stepped forward and said "Is that how you greet your siblings that you haven't seen in years Ieyasu"; Ieyasu still ignored him making Tsuna bristle in silent anger.

Nadeshiko stepped forward to most people's relief, placing her hand gently in the crook of her twins arm, giving a small shake of the head. Tsuna gritted his teeth in obvious anger and clenched his fists before taking a deep, calming breath and muttering "I'm going to sort out my room." He said in a controlled voice and then left the room.

Iemitsu went to go after him but was stopped by his only daughter, who shook her head and stated calmly "You're the last person he would want to see right now", which made him droop but he followed her advice anyway.

Nadeshiko turned away from her father to see that all eyes in the room had now focused solely on her; she raised an eyebrow in question.

It was Reborn who stepped up and said casually "an introduction would be nice" as he stood next to his current student and gripped his shoulder firmly making the boy stiffen.

Nadeshiko surveyed the interaction between the two of them and then gave a small smile, "Well my name is Nadeshiko Sawada and I have been living in Shanghai for most of my life, I am the second oldest child of this family by 6 minutes. Is there anything else you would like to know?" she stated calmly as if she hadn't a care in the world.

Reborn paused for a bit and then his eyes swept over the room to check for Nana, "As mama isn't in the room, are you and Tsunayoshi aware of your brother's status in the mafia? As well as everyone else's here?"

This made Ieyasu's head snap up and meet the cool gaze of his sister, only to look away again in slight fear. Nadeshiko smiled gently "yes to both questions, Arcobaleno-san", this response made Reborn's eyes narrow and he reached for his gun. Only to have Nana burst into the room.

Everyone else apart from Reborn, Ieyasu, Iemitsu and Nadeshiko relaxed as it seemed there wasn't going to be any confrontation between the two of them, "Ara? Where's Tsu-kun?" Nana asked jovially, Nadeshiko gave a small smile to her mother's amazing timing.

"He is upstairs, unpacking his things, now if you excuse me; I think I might do the same." Nadeshiko said stiffly, as she walked briskly out of the kitchen.

**Upstairs**

Tsuna heard a soft knock on his door and opened it to reveal his sister, who he immediately dragged in and closed the door firmly behind them. "I don't like it here, too many unknown enemies" he mumbled under his breath, looking at his sister for any signs of agreement.

Nadeshiko sighed wistfully, nodding her head, "I concur, I have also made them aware that we are involved in the Mafia hopefully, they will give us some space while we settle in" she finished giving Tsuna a warm but tired smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go unpack my things."

Tsuna smiled and then said slyly "only if you show me what's in the briefcase" which made Nadeshiko laugh.

"Maybe~" she called out playfully, as she walked out of his room.

**Same time downstairs**

As soon as Nadeshiko left the room Reborn's grip on Ieyasu's shoulder became tighter, "Dame-Yasu, you idiot, you shouldn't disrespect your own family." This statement made Ieyasu pale and then he bows his head in shame.

"I didn't mean to Reborn, It just sort of happened" he blurted out, which made several people in the room snort in disbelief making Ieyasu turn on them, "why the hell are all of you still here!? As far as I'm concerned show's over!" he hollered.

"What do you mean Kora?! Lal, Fong, Basil and I are staying here Kora!" Colonello informed with the said few nodding in agreement.

Dino then told him "Well Mama invited everyone else to stay for dinner, as well as that the Varia, Byakuran, Uni and I, are staying at a hotel for a couple of weeks, so you'll be seeing us more often little brother!"

"Hn, don't order me around Omnivore, the two Carnivores seem interesting"

"Kufufufu, I agree with the Skylark. Chrome, Ken, Chikusa and I will be sticking around."

"I want to get to know Jyuudaime's siblings better as your right hand man!"

"Hahaha, your siblings are interesting Yasu, I wonder if they like baseball?"

"Your siblings are EXTREME people, Kyoko and I would EXTREMELY get to know them better!"

Reborn then wacked him round the head "Dame-Yasu, Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin and I, live here permanently anyway."

Ieyasu just gaped at all of them, like a fish out of water and moaned out "fine do as you like!"

**END**

_**Hahaha sorry if it was a bit rushed, hope that it was okay, so next time the guardians will be getting to know the siblings through a little bit of sparring mayhem, maybe the Arcobaleno might have to stand in!**_

_**Also we find out what's in Nadeshiko's briefcase! Dundundun!**_

_**Fino alla prossimo volta,**_

_**Ciao Ragazzi xxx**_


	4. Sparring gone wrong

_**Ciao Ragazzi! **_

_**How've you been and I hope you are all looking forward to this instalment!**_

_**Thank You ever so much for all your love and reviews, they mean so much to me xxx**_

_**As far as the polls go for Tsuna's and Nade's beaus go;**_

_**Tsunayoshi x Hibari-2**_

_**TsunayoshixReborn-9**_

_**TsunayoshixMukuro-8**_

_**NadeshikoxFong-9**_

_**NadeshikoxXanxus-6**_

_**NadeshikoxDino-3**_

_**And of course Ieyasu shall be paired with Kyoko!**_

_**For those who wanted Tsuna to have a heterosexual relationship, I apologize however I may do some one shots as an offshoot of this fic with him paired with Uni, Bianchi, Kyoko etc… So please do not fret! **_

_**However please keep calm and carry on voting for your preferred pairings!**_

_**Ah and to answer some of your questions;**_

_**I am not Chinese or Italian, I am in fact British though I did live in Sicily for a while and I love languages!**_

_**Thanks to those who pointed out I wrote "your siblings ate extreme people" in the last chapter and it was very much a typo as I don't wish for anyone to be eating anyone O.0... **_

_**Anyways on with the show!**_

It had been a couple of days since the twins had come back to Nanimori and both of them could be currently found in the back garden of the Sawada household. Tsuna was stretched out on the grass, lying on his front a book written in Russian propped open in front of him and Nadeshiko sat in the half lotus position eyes closed breathing rhythmically with a cup of white tea resting in her hands.

Inside the house Nana was busy baking cookies and humming to herself, the radio was on in the kitchen, music drifting through the house reaching the ears of the other occupants in the household.

Upstairs in his office, Iemitsu was filling in and signing documents that he had brought with him, fingers drumming against the oak of his desk softly as he tried to figure out how to translate a piece of script from Italian to English for one of the Vongola's allied overseas families.

All in all it was very peaceful in the Sawada household…

**CRASH!**

"Waaaaaaaah! Gokudera, you meanie!" came the whiny voice of Lambo Bovino as he ran into the kitchen disturbing the peacefulness that there had been precisely 30 seconds before his grand arrival.

"Stupid Cow it's not my fault you tripped over!"

"Maa maa Gokudera, there's no harm done is there."

"Please you guys don't start, Kaa-san I'm home!"

"Baka-Yasu, quieten the Cow"

"Hn herbivores, stop shouting or I shall bite you to death."

"Kufufufu, I'd like to see you try Skylark-kun"

"Mukuro-sama…"

As everyone filed in the house (greeting Mama as they went) they were shocked to see the five members of the actual Sawada family all together.

Looking at the five of them, they could now tell that although all three siblings looked a like, the twins followed Nana more and Ieyasu followed Iemitsu in looks however there were some crossovers e.g. Tsuna had Iemitsu's need for reading glasses and Nadeshiko had his sharp eyes although they were in their mother's colour, and Ieyasu had Nana's kind-hearted nature.

Nana smiled at them as they made themselves comfortable and offered them refreshments and also refilled Nadeshiko's teacup and offered Fong the rest of the brew both smiled gratefully.

Reborn, Colonello and Fong all exchanged looks before turning to look at everyone currently in the house (the guardians + Sawada family) and Reborn then asked the room at large politely, "I was just thinking of taking everyone to train at Fong's dojo and was wondering if you would like to join us Tsuna? Nade?"

Tsuna then looked up from his book, pushing his glasses back into place with his index finger "are weapons included" he countered and Reborn nodded "well then I'm in, I need a good spar."

Nadeshiko lazily opened an eye and then nodded, standing up and stretching languidly like a cat before answering "I'm all for it, let me go get ready, 10 minutes maximum" Reborn nodded his approval at her efficiency as she walked out the room, Tsuna also went to get changed.

**-10 minutes later-**

Everyone stood out side waiting for the twins, Nadeshiko came out first wearing Navy blue leggings and a tight white wife beater dress over the top. Her leggings were tucked into white adidas boxing shoes, her hair was done in a low side ponytail and she was carrying the black briefcase she arrived with.

Tsuna came out afterwards wearing a tight fit lilac t-shirt and light grey slim joggers that hung low on his hips, the joggers were tucked into white high Nike blazers. His outfit was completed with a white wristband on his left wrist. He raised an eyebrow and the smiled a small smile whilst grabbing Nadeshiko's hand "well shall we?" he asked and Fong nodded leading them to his prized dojo.

Once the arrived I-pin ran over to Fong crying happily "Shifu!", Running into his legs happily and then she spotted Ieyasu and ran over to him shouting "Gégé!"

Ieyasu smiled "hello I-pin, are you here to train as well?", the little girl nodded happily and the pulled on Lambo's arm as the two went off to play.

Fong then smiled and clapped his hands together softly "hâo, let's get started then!", everyone pulled out their own weapons dutifully, Tsuna pulled a pair of brass knuckles form his pocket and slipped them onto his slim fingers, he then also took out a box weapon to most of the people gathered surprise.

Nadeshiko crouched down opening the briefcase with a resounding click, inside were two things first she took out an elegant straight razor which she opened up carefully, the black oak handle was smooth with a golden inlay of a Koi carp displayed across the wood, the blade itself was custom-made at 5 inches in length and glimmered a bright silver, she closed the blade again and slipped it into her left boot.

And then she took out a sleek black 'Gamo Whisper 177 1200FPS Air rifle' which had been remedied to shoot lead bullets and had a silencer installed.

She then shut the case and cradled the gun in the crook of her arm also picking up a box weapon she had taken out earlier, Tsuna raised an eyebrow at his sister "what else have you got in that case Nade?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm, well there's two cleaning kits, one for guns and one for blades, spare ammo, my P14-45 handgun, various poisons and my 'Columbia River Ultima Tactical knife' she answered happily.

Tsuna sweat dropped "remind me, never to get on your bad side" she just smile at him.

Reborn cleared his throat and everyone turned to face him, "Okay first of all we are going to have Gokudera vs. Mukuro"…

This went on until they decded it was time to see the new comers fight "Tsuna vs. Baka-Yasu" Reborn stated, the two stepped forward "this will be a hand to hand combat match, you're allowed to use your flames and box weapons… Begin!"

Ieyasu immediately went into hyper dying will mode and pressed his ring to his box weapon, "Leone di Cielo version Vongola,Natsu" he said in a slightly cooler voice than normal, trying to scare his brother into submission.

He did not expect Tsuna to chuckle amusedly and enter hyper dying will mode himself and punch his box weapon saying "Leopardo di Cielo, Cielo" a full size white leopard with dark orange markings and eyes came out the box and growled threatingly as it made itself comfortable at Tsuna's feet "Well then let's get this party started" Tsuna mumbled before darting forward launching a fist straight into Ieyasu's gut making him gasp in shock but Ieyasu managed to block Tsuna's follow up strike to his face with the palm of his hand and took a couple of quick steps back to separate him and his brother.

Ieyasu then pivoted quickly igniting his leg in flames and lashing it out at is brother's sighed, however Tsuna jumped over his leg and then Tsuna turned in midair bringing his own leg out straight using his momentum to unleash an axe kick, striking Ieyasu's clavicle making him cry out in pain and stagger backwards.

Ieyasu then growled placing one arm in front of him and one behind him and then said "Operation X"

Tsuna's eyes widened as did everyone else's at the fact Ieyasu was using such lethal force, as the burning ball of fire came crashing towards him Tsuna closed his eyes only to find himself protected by lightning flames "Tsuna tag out" said a steely voice,

Tsuna nodded to his sister and hifived her before she stepped forward in front of Ieyasu.

Nadeshiko lifted her own box weapon and lifted her straight razor coating it in dual flames and inserted in to the box "Anaconda di Fulmine, Licht and Mamba di Nebbia Dacht" she said calmly, the snakes hissed violently sensing their master's mood and went to detain Natsu as did Tsuna's Cielo.

Nadeshiko then channelled lightning flames through out her body and then said "just a warning, unlike Tsuna I don't fight fair" and she disappeared reappearing and ramming her knee into his already injured gut making her brother cough, she then brought her hand in front of his eyes, obscuring his vision and then stabbed the handle of her razor blade into his throat sending him flying and making him choke violently, however just before he was out of her reach her hand snapped out to grab the front of his top making him snap back towards her, her razor held at his throat.

Ieyasu swallowed sorely looking into his sister's eyes, she held his gaze for a moment before dropping him abruptly "enough, I've had enough, get out of my sight Ieyasu" she said anger clear in her voice and as she walked away, she noticed that the present arcobaleno were all geared up to attack her, she snorted in disgust "you should of taught you student better Reborn."

Reborn's eyes narrowed at this statement, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She looked at him as if he was stupid and answered darkly "Family shouldn't hurt Family" and walked away from him, Tsuna following her, recalling their box weapons.

Reborn tipped his Fedora over his eyes and looked at Ieyasu who was currently quivering on the floor and sighed.

"We need to talk Dame-Yasu."

**END**

_**Phew! Done, what do you guys think? Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Don't worry the three of them will get on in later chapters however we need someone to talk sense into Ieyasu (I.e. Reborn)**_

_**And someone to cheer up (and calm down) Nadeshiko (maybe Fong or an associate from Shanghai!**_

_**Anyways as always tell me what you think!**_

_**Till next time**_

_**Addio!**_


	5. Making up and New faces

_**Hi All!**_

_**I'm back due to popular demand, did ya miss me!?**_

_**I'm so glad everyone has taken a shine to Nadeshiko ^^ and thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourite & followed this story or me I general, I am overjoyed at the popularity of this fic! Grazie! **_

_**Update on pairings!**_

_**TsunaxReborn- 11**_

_**TsunaxHibari-5**_

_**TsunaxMukuro-12**_

_**NadexFong-12**_

_**NadexDino-4**_

_**NadexXanxus-10**_

_**Keep voting, it all ends in about 3 chapters after that the pairings will be decided!**_

_**On with the show!**_

Several days had passed since the disastrous training session with Nadeshiko closing herself of from everyone, only saying a few words to Nana and Tsuna; Fong said he had also heard her conversing on the phone with someone in her room which Tsuna then told them was a former colleague from Shanghai.

Ieyasu was walking home from school with Gokudera and Yamato, when they came across a tall, lithe man standing in front of the Sawada household, he was in a crisp navy blue suit, with a stark white, form-fitting shou shirt underneath. His dark brown hair, angular features and dark brown eyes were staring at the door as if deciding whether to make himself apparent.

"Ummm… Excuse me.", the man turned to the trio, eyes narrowing in annoyance, Ieyasu stepped forward the other two falling in line behind him "why are you staying outside my house?" he asked patiently.

The man cocked an eyebrow and then turned back to face the house, ignoring the three of them completely.

Gokudera twitched "the Jyuudaime was talking to you bastard!" he shouted angrily, the man just sighed and checked his watch. Gokudera gritted his teeth and clenched his teeth "you bastard."

The front door swung open to reveal Nadeshiko, wearing a black hoodie dress that barely reached mid-thigh and clung to her form superbly, she wore her kickboxing boots with it and only her black pearl studs not the necklace.

Ieyasu immediately cowered behind his friends but Nade didn't even look at him, as she wrapped her arms around the man's neck as his went to her waist "Ni hao, you shuai" she said gently, which made the man laugh gently.

Releasing him from the hug, Nade linked arms with the stranger (to the trio) and then faced her brother for the first time since the training session, "I'll be back later" was her curt sentence.

The man with her dipped his head slightly "Di shi Vongola" he said politely and then escorted his sister away from the house, keeping her close to his side.

"Who the hell was that?" Gokudera growled out.

"His name is Xu Fei, he is a highly skilled contract killer for the Wu Family, he also the bodyguard for the current head's son… Your sister knows a very dangerous man" Fong said as he stepped into the garden as he watched the pair disappear around the corner, "they are also to close for my liking" he finished darkly.

"Eh?" the trio said intelligently as the followed Fong into the house, where Tsuna, Reborn and Colonello were sat around the table.

"Why's he here then if he is meant to be protecting the next head?" Yamamoto asked.

Fong then looked sheepish and coughed into the sleeve of his cheongsam "w-well, I overheard Nadeshiko on her phone the other day and it sounds like the Head's son wishes to come to Namimori and Fei is hear to see if he approves… And also cheer up your sister."

"Nade-nee-Chan, why?"

Fong smiled sadly, "it seems she feels guilty for hurting you but angry at your attack on Tsuna but as you are both her flesh and blood, she is… Unsure of how to proceed, in other words she has asked Xu Fei for his advice."

Ieyasu stared at Fong for a while and then gasped "Is that what she meant by 'Family shouldn't hurt family'?"

Fong nodded in agreement "Nadeshiko meant it as a warning for you and also to force herself to calm down, that's why she threatened you to stay out her way, she was protecting you from her own wrath."

Gokudera then asked seriously "How do you know all this Fong-san?"

Fong then coughed nervously "Umm.." he said intelligently.

"He stalks Nadeshiko-san" said Mammon he materialised out of seemingly nowhere and then continued "Nadeshiko-san and Xu Fei are currently sat inside Take sushi, she seems to be much more relaxed than earlier, Boss and Squalo-taichou are observing them from a distance at the moment."

Reborn nodded and then looked at Fong who was blushing lightly behind his sleeve, which made Reborn smirk, he then looked around and frowned "Where did Tsuna go?"

"Nii-san went upstairs… D-do you think I-I should apologize to him about the training session?"

Reborn then hit his student over the head extremely hard and the tilted his fedora slightly "of course Dame-Yasu, after all Family is important" and then on a side note he muttered "plus it puts me in his good books" with a slight huff petting Leon on the head.

**At Take sushi**

"Sorry for asking you to come to Japan so Suddenly Fei but I didn't want to bother Chao and I hear Lao and Zen or on missions… In other words you are one of the few people I feel I can trust."

Fei smiled slightly at Nadeshiko's ramblings, "It's fine Nade after all I've was coming to observe Namimori and it's surroundings, to make sure it was safe for Young Master Chang anyway." making Nadeshiko relax in his presence, "so? Have you spoken to your younger brother yet and told him how you feel?"

Nade shook her head in turn, pausing slightly to look at the roof of the house opposite where they were currently sitting, just making out the two well hidden figures. Sighing "No, I have been avoiding him"

Fei frowned at this "It's unlike you not to face your problems head on, albeit subtly" he said with a gentle smirk gracing his face, as she blushed lightly mumbling something under her breath, he paid for the drinks, then grabbed her hand pulling her back towards the house, he leaned into her and whispered "are the men following us allies of the Vongola or not"

"Allies they're the leader and the second in command of the Varia independent squad, I saw them briefly the first day I was here." Fei nodded his head relaxing slightly and pulling Nade into his side for comfort, "when we get back to the house, you shall apologize to your younger brother." he stated and Nade nodded, leaning in to his side.

"Xiexie Fei" she said warmly.

Fei smiled happily and kissed the top of her head affectionately, feeling slight killer intent behind them, he turned to see Xanxus scowling at him and he smirked darkly and stuck his tongue out at the other man and then turned all of his attention back towards his lady companion not seeing Squalo trying to hold Xanxus back from attacking him.

**Sawada Residence**

Ieyasu swallowed nervously as he knocked on his brother's door kind of hoping he wouldn't be in there.

"Come in" said the quite but firm voice of Tsuna and taking a deep breath Ieyasu entered.

Looking around, he could hardly recognise the spare room as the walls were covered in various screens and console and the floor looked alive with wires, his brother was sat at desk watching a screen filled with complicated codes, his long fingers flying across the surface of the keyboard in front of him.

"So how can I help you?" Tsuna asked slightly monotoned as he was busy concentrating on the task in front of him.

Ieyasu wrung his hands behind his back "I w-wanted t-to apologize f-for the training session" he stuttered out.

Tsuna's hands paused and turned to face his brother, studying his face and then turned back to screen "fine" he replied.

Ieyasu blinked rapidly "Eh?"

"I said fine, in other words I forgive you" Tsuna enlightened.

"R-really?" Ieyasu asked happily.

Tsuna nodded decisively the code on the screen disappearing coming up with several documents appearing on the screen "Now you just need to say sorry to Nade" he said sternly.

Ieyasu fliched,Tsuna sighed at this behaviour and put a hand on his brother's shoulder in comfort "Nade isn't a bad person you know, she just doesn't understand your methods… Nade, she had a rougher up bringing than me and I believe she is having a hard time settling in Namimori."

Ieyasu nodded "So explain to her I didn't mean any harm, in other words?", Tsuna made a noise of agreement and maneuvered Ieyasu down the stairs, just as Nadeshiko walked through the door with Xu Fei.

Tsuna pushed Ieyasu forward and watched as Xu Fei did the same with Nade, Tsuna narrowed his eyes at the man his sister walked through the door with _"too close"_ he thought to himself not knowing that there were others thinking the same thing.

Ieyasu then blurted out "I'm Sorry!"

Nade blinked confusedly "Eh?"

"I'm sorry for attacking Tsuna-Nii with force and not realising you were upset by it and I'm sorry for not being very nice to you or Tsuna-Nii" he rushed, only to be shocked when his sister drew him into her embrace.

"I also apologize, I should of explained myself better, instead of getting angry, which is something I'm not good at… Forgive me" Nade answered him softly.

Ieyasu nodded and Nadeshiko held him slightly tighter _"it's warm, like kaa-san"_ Ieyasu thought as he snuggled further into his sister's hug.

They then heard a light squeal and they all turned to see Nana and Iemitsu standing in the kitchen doorway. "I'm so glad you made up, you look so sweet together!" Nana sang happily.

Ieyasu blushed and Nade smiled embarrassedly, releasing her brother from her grip only to be pulled into another she looked up to see Fei smiling at her. Iemitsu stepped forward "and who the hell are you?" he asked angrily.

Fei grip tightened around Nade waist protectively almost possessively as he held Iemitsu's gaze. Nade looked between them and sighed freeing herself from Fei and answered.

"Father, Mother and everyone else here… This is Xu Fei, he helped me tremendously, when I lived in Shanghai… He is… A very close friend of mine."

Reborn noticed the hesitation in her explanation, "why the pause?" he demanded.

Nade sighed and scratched her head "Well…" she started but was cut off by Fei kissing her on the cheek.

"Nadeshiko and I use to be together, a couple" Fei told them with a small smile on his face.

Every man's brain in the room stopped working, the only noise that could be heard was Nana's squeal of delight and Bianchi came in to see what was the fuss was about.

Both Ieyasu and Tsuna immediately pulled Nade away from Fei's side making said man chuckle and wave "well Nade, Chao will phone in a couple of weeks to give you his verdict, I shall also be in touch soon wo de ai" he finished before walking out the door.

Ieyasu frowned "Why is someone going to get in touch with you Nade-nee-san?"

Nadeshiko smiled "my adoptive brother wishes to visit me, I also tutor him in languages and apparently he has not taken to the teacher he has been given as my replacement, his father, Chao wishes for me to educate him Japanese and what better way than to live in Japan himself."

Ieyasu nodded and Tsuna then spoke up as well "my adoptive brother and his tutor shall also be visiting soon as they wish to see if I am settling down well in Japan."

Nana squealed with joy, while the men filed away the information for later use.

Reborn sighed _"things are going to start getting troublesome around here"_ he thought as he watched the three siblings interact with each other and tilted his hat to hide his smile _"well at least they are happy now."_

**End**

_**Finished! Hope you enjoyed this instalment!**_

_**The programme I used to write this would not allow me to use accented letters so the Chinese is not perfect, so please for give me!**_

_**Wo de ai- my love**_

_**You shuai- my friend**_

_**Di shi- tenth**_

_**Ni hao- hello**_

_**Xiexie- thank you **_

_**Please Review as it means a lot to me and I love hearing from you! **_

_**Next time, Ieyasu introduces hid guardians to hi siblings and we here some stories from Tsuna's and Nade's past!**_

_**Arrivederci I miei amici x**_


	6. Guardians meeting Siblings

_**Hi all!**_

_**I'm back sorry about the slight delay but I have been trying to persuade my laptop to work for me and it is now!**_

_**So first off Pairing Polls!**_

_**For Tsuna;**_

_**Reborn- 23**_

_**Hibari-7**_

_**Mukuro-15**_

_**And for Nade;**_

_**Fong-19**_

_**Dino-6**_

_**Xanxus-15**_

_**You still have time to vote as I am closing the poll in two chapters' time! Any of the ones not chosen will have a one shot (as well as Tsuna in heterosexual relationships and anyone else you think will suit Nade!)**_

_**You can vote by Review or you can PM me (I don't really mind)**_

_**Okay also I will answer a few questions being asked-**_

_**Why doesn't Tsuna use the X gloves or Natsu?- Well in my opinion Tsuna would never of got these without meeting Reborn and since it was Ieyasu being trained by Reborn he should have these weapons instead.**_

_**Why no TsunaxUni? - This is simply because Uni is only 12 whereas Tsuna is 17 in this story (I shall do a one shot for them though so don't worry!)**_

_**Okay? **_

_**A/N finished**_

Ieyasu sighed happy pulling on a black long sleeve top and dark blue distressed jeans, finishing his outfit by placing the Vongola sky ring onto his forefinger. Opening his bedroom door he took a left, walking down the stairs and entering the kitchen to see his Father, Reborn and Bianchi sat at the dining table whilst his Mother was humming happily whilst chopping ingredients for breakfast. "You're up early Dame-Yasu" Reborn commented as he sat down at the table.

Said Dame puffed out his cheeks in annoyance and ignored him as he turned to watch Fong enter carrying I-pin who cried "Gēgē!" happily jumping into has lap.

"Good morning I-pin" he greeted, as his mother started setting up the table for breakfast his big brother entered wearing dark grey skinny jeans and a lilac flannel shirt which matched his glasses, his hair looking wilder than normal "Good morning Tsuna-nii-san" he chirped.

Tsuna smiled tiredly "Good morning Ieyasu" he said, as he took the seat next to Reborn and accepted the coffee Nana handed him, sipping it and moaning gently in appreciation (not realising what the noise did to the person occupying the chair next to him).

I-pin then said "Zǎoshang hǎo, dàjiě" they turned to see Nade standing in the doorway wearing a crimson baggy, off the shoulder sweatshirt dress which finished mid-thigh, her hair was down reaching the bottom of her ribcage in length.

"Zǎo ān I-pin" his sister answered as she petted the little girls head and walked over to help their mother finish cooking.

Ieyasu took a deep breath, "Tsuna-nii-san, Nade-nee-chan… My 'friends' (read guardians but Nana is still in the room) and they would like to meet you properly… Is that okay?" he rushed out.

Both of his siblings blinked "it's fine" they said in unison as Nade sat next to Bianchi as they ate breakfast with the usual of Reborn swiping Ieyasu occasionally to test his students reflexes, Bianchi and Nade were discussing various poisons, Nana was feeding Lambo, Fong was reading the paper and Iemitsu was smiling happily whilst playing with I-pin.

After breakfast Nade was sat with I-pin on her lap on the sofa in the front room, who was chatting away happily in Chinese, with Fong sat in an armchair near them smiling softly at the pair, Tsuna was propped up against his twin's legs a laptop open and perched on his knees typing furiously with Nade sometimes giving an input to what he was doing and reborn sat on the other side of the sofa observing Tsuna with interest.

Ieyasu was sprawled across the floor in front of the sofa flipping through a magazine lazily as he listened out for the doorbell.

As soon as it rang he jumped up from the floor and opened the door to see all of his guardians "hi guys come in" he said leading them to the conjoined living and dining room where his siblings resided with Reborn and Fong, I-pin was in the garden playing with Lambo.

The twins were standing side by side in front of his guardians and it was Reborn who said "introduce yourselves."

Gokudera jumped forward first bowing deeply "I am Jyuudaime's right-hand man and storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato" he said both twins nodded their greeting

Yamamoto then stepped up "My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. I am the Rain guardian, nice to meet you" he said with one of his blinding smiles.

"Hn… Hibari Kyoya… Cloud" Kyoya's predatory eyes landed on Tsuna with interest.

"Kufufufu, I am Rokudo Mukuro and this is Chrome, we are Vongola's Mist guardians" Mukuro said pulling Chrome forward with him who bowed nervously.

"I am Sasagawa Ryohei and I am extremely pleased to meet you!" Ryohei said loudly.

Reborn then stepped forward "the boy outside is Lambo Bovino and he is your brother's Lightning guardian." The two nodded their understanding "now introduce yourselves, with titles and job descriptions and also the familigias you work for and then anything else relevant."

Tsuna nodded "I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, I lived in St Petersburg Russia, I lived in an orphanage until was 10 and then because of my skills with technology I was adopted by Ivan Petrov, so technically my name is Tsunayoshi Petrov and employed as their own private hacker… as you noticed I use Sky flames like Ieyasu… Ah! Also my codename is Leone."

Nade then came forward "Well I think I saw all of you our first day here, so you should know that my name is Sawada Nadeshiko, I lived in Shanghai, China on the streets for 5 years and have had no education at all… I was taken in and adopted by Wu Chao and his family, so my actual name is Wu Nadeshiko; I was taken in because of my martial arts abilities and natural flare for assassination. Also my remarkable linguistic skills as I speak over 15 languages. I use both Lightning and Mist flames and in the Mafia world I am known as the Black Mamba."

Everyone gaped, even Reborn, Fong and Iemitsu looked shocked. Gokudera then went into full fan boy mode "I am a massive fan of yours, to think that you're the Jyuudaime's siblings!"

Iemitsu then stepped "hang on Nadeshiko, I handed you over to the orphanage myself, you should have stayed there until the age of 16 both of you in fact should have stayed till that age."

Nadeshiko shrugged "the lady you left me with didn't like the fact that I didn't speak Shanghainese, only Mandarin… so she chucked me out the same day…"

Iemitsu just stared at his daughters disinterest in the subject.

"Ah! That reminds me, Xu Fei will be bringing Wu Chang who is my little brother with him next week I thought I should inform you." Iemitsu then sputtered.

"Oh yeah! Alexei Durov will be bringing my brother Viktor Petrov to Namimori next week as well, hope you don't mind!"

_We do mind! _Was everyone's singular thought at that moment as the two gave their audience twin stunning smiles.

As they day progressed it was easy to see which of the guardians got on best with the siblings; Tsuna got on with all of them though he was wary of Hibari and Mukuro (as was Reborn) when he was around them, though was polite and courteous in their presence (which Reborn wished he wasn't.)

As for Nade; she got on best with Yamamoto the two were currently discussing katana katas, enjoying each other's company (much to Fong's chagrin.) She and Hibari also seem to get on well, as well as Mukuro however, she found the others too loud and annoying, she was also going to help Chrome find a backbone and give the girl some confidence in her own abilities.

The twins caught each other's eye and smiled.

Maybe Namimori life wouldn't be so bad after all.

**End**

_**Well how was that? I liked writing a fluffy chapter, I feel warm and fuzzy inside :3**_

_**Next time on LWSTS!**_

_**The brothers shall be turning up also Dino shall appear to meet his little brother's older siblings!**_

_**I shall see you all as soon as possible!**_

_**Adieu xxx**_


End file.
